narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yosuke Higashiyama
Yosuke Higashiyama '''(洋介東山) - Jest jōninem z Wioski Błyskawic. Znany również jako ''Posłaniec burzy (メッセンジャーの嵐). Były członek legendarnej drużyny 48. Obecnie prawa ręka Raikage, oraz jeden z najbardziej znanych i cieszących szacunkiem shinobi Wioski Błyskawicy. Wygląd Yosuke jest wysokim, młodym mężczyzną. Ma ciemne włosy z grzywką nad czołem, oraz oczy koloru brązowego. Po prawej stronie twarzy biegną trzy blizny z czego jedna przechodzi przez oko. Nie posiada ochraniacza swojej wioski. Znaki jego wioski wyryte sa w metalowych płytkach, które ma przytwierdzone do swoich czarnych rękawiczek oraz czubków buta. Nosi zielony płaszcz wojenny postrzępiony u dołu. Pod płaszczem ubrany jest w ciemnobrązową koszulkę (czasami jej nie nosi), oraz czarne długie spodnie z kieszeniami po bokach. Przy prawym udzie przypięte ma swoje Gwan-Dao (posiada składany trzon co ułatwia chowanie broni). Osobowość Od najmłodszych lat był szkolony na elitarnego wojownika. Jak na dziecko był bardzo spokojny, opanowany, co nie znaczy, że nie lubił czasami spłatac figla. Jako dorosły mężczyzna sprawia wrażenie, człowieka który jest nie obecny dla świata. Wydaje się być marzycielem, osobą która jest wyłączona z otaczającego ją świata. Wszystko to zmienie się na polu bitey. Dla wrogów zmienia się w bezwzględną, pozbawioną skrupułów osobę. W wiosce jest jedną z niewielu osób, która posiada ogromny szacunek w oczach ludu. Również uważany za jednego z najpotężniejszych, shinobi w Kumogakure. Umiejętności Już jako dziecko przejawiał wielki talent co do Ninjutsu. Większość swoich technik opiera o Raitona, ale potrafi również posługiwać się technikami Suiton oraz Doton. Oprócz znajomości tych trzech żywiołów, odznaczał się niebywałym sprytem. Potrafił, wykorzystać najmniejszą lukę w obronie przeciwnika, by skutecznie zaatakować. Również jego szybkość była na wysokim poziomie. Jest autorem techniki 'Raiton:Tiger o jikkō suru' oraz 'Raiton: Kami no haisō.' Oprócz tego jako jedyny w wiosce opanował specjalną technikę walki Gwan-Dao. Potrafi łączyć swoją broń z jednym ze swoich trzech żywiołów. Poprzez połączenie z ziemią nadawał broni niebywałą twardość, co stanowiło świetną obronę przed nożami kunai lub shurikenami. Łącząc broń z elementem wody, potrafił, wydłużac jej trzon co dawało ogromny zasięg (przydatna umiejetność kiedy wróg postanowił się wycofać z pola bitwy). Z kolei, łącząc broń ze swoim flagowym elementem, sprawaił, że stawała się ona ostrzejsza niż jakikolwiek ostrze w wiosce. Posiada też rozległa wiedzę w dziedzinie Taijutsu. Co w połączeniu z Raiton no Yoroi daje imponujący efekt. Przeszłość Dzieciństwo Ojcem Yosuke był potężny shinobi Shosuke Higashiyama, znany również jako ''Elektryczny Upiór z Chmury. ''Jego matka zaś była mniej potężną, ale równie dobrze znaną konoichi Kumogakure, Katsuko Fukumitsu ''Niebieska wstęga. Znani byli w świecie ninja jako '''Gromowładny duet z Chmury.'' Jako, że był synem tak znanych shinobi, od małego Yosuke wiele wymagano. Od malego był szkolony na elitarnego wojownika. Mały Higashiyama był uważany za geniusza w swoim pokoleniu, w wieku 6 lat ukończył akademię, zaś rok później zdał egzamin na chūnina. Mimo iż odniósł taki sukces musiał zmierzyć się z bólem, po stracie bliskiej osoby. Jego matka, zginęła podczas misji w której miała zinfiltrować poczynania Wioski Ziemi. Te wydarzenia spowodowały że młody Yosuke bardzo zżył się z swoim ojcem. Zaczął dostrzegać w nim swój autorytet, kogoś kogo można naśladować. 'Trzecia Wielka Wojna Shinobi' 'Pierwsza misja' W wieku 12 lat Yosuke zdał egzamin na jōnina. Krótko po zdobyciu owego tytułu wubuchła Trzecia Wielka Wojna Shinobi. Wtedy to właśnie jako świeżo upieczony jōnin, został przydzielony (jako lider) do drużyny z Takeichi Moto i Mitsuko Ishimurom. Dołączył do nich, również ojciec młodego jōnina. Mimo iż był bardziej doświadczony niż swój syn, nie miał nic przeciwko aby to on był na czele składu. Mieli przedostać się na 'Czerwony szlak, gdzie ich zadaniem było powstrzymanie przeprawiających się tamtędy karawan. Karwany transportowały zaopatrzenie za linie wroga. Wędrówka do szlaku trwała kilka dni. Podczas tej podróży, napotkali na swojej drodze kilku ninja z Wioski Ziemi. Nie stanowili oni większych problemów dla ninja z Chmury. Po dotarciu na miejsce i dokładniejszych oględzinach terenu, młody lider, postanowił, że będą miel większe szanse na pozytywne zakończenie misji, jesli zaatakują z zaskoczenia. Postawnoił, że zaatakują z ukrycia. Po zajęciu pozycji, Takeichi jako pierwszy wypatrzył w oddali zmierzającą w ich stronę karawanę. Kiedy karawana się zbliżała młody Moto nie wytrzymał napięcia, wyskoczył z ukrycia próbując zaatakować. Zanim zdążył się obejrzeć, padł na ziemię jak kamień od mocnego ciosu w tył głowy. Koło niego stał Shinobi z Wisoki Ziemi. Spojrzał się na młodego ninja, próbował wyciągnąć katane i zaatakować go, ale w jednej chwili pojawił się Shosuke i precyzyjnym cięciem swego miecza zabił przeciwnika. Za nim doskoczyli Yosuke oraz Mitsuko. Karawana zatrzymała się a zniej wyszło kilku ninja. Zanim zdążyli się obejrzeć ojciec Yosuke używając techniki Fūton: Shinkūha powala przeciwników zyskując chwilową przewagę. Kiedy atmosfera się trochę uspokoiła zza karawany wyłoniło się 10 osób. Shosuke po dokładnym przyjrzeniu im się, rozpoznaje w nich '''Specjalne Siły Wioski Ziemi. Nim zdążył coś powiedzieć shinobi piasku byli już przy nich gotowi do ataku. W jednej chwili 10 osób gotowych do zadania ciosu otoczyło Shosuke. Kiedy uderzyli go, okazało się, że ojciec Yosuke wykorzystał technikę Kawarimi no Jutsu. Podmieniając się z jednym z wrogów. Cios pozostałych 9 ninja wykończył wroga. Wytworzyło się chwilowe zamieszanie. Tę chwilę bezruchu wykorzystali Yosuke i Takeichi, którzy wyciągnęli swoje noże kunai obklejone wybuchowymi notkami i zaczeli ciskać nimi w wrogich ninja. Jeden z shinobich z Ziemi okazał się szybszy, używając techniki'' Doton: Doryūheki'' zablokował atak młodych ninja. Kiedy bariera z ziemi opadła ninja z Iwagakure używając techniki'' Doton: Dosenkiryū'', atakują świeżo upieczonego jōnina i jego przyjaciela. Przytomny Shosuke używa techniki Kychiose no Jutsu ''(pancernik). Przyzwana bestia z łatwością blokuje ataki ninja z Ziemi. Shinobi z Ziemi po zobaczneiu ogormu przyzwanej besti zaniemówili. Tę chwilę bezruchu wykorzystała Mitsuko która wyjonując technikę ''Fūton: Reppūshō powala dwójkę przeciwników. Yosuke wykorzystując ten fakt używa swojego Gwan-Dao i dobija dwójke shinobi. Reszta wrogich ninja widząc to postanawia użyć techniki Doton: Domu do wzmocnienia swojego ciała. Zaczynają nacierać od frontu. Techniki powietrza które wykonuje Mitsuko nie robią na nich żadnego wrażenia. W jednym momencie wrogi ninja łapie za rękę Mitsuko i łamie ją w przedramieniu. Dziewczyna zawyła z bólu, co spowodowało wściekłość Takeichiego który atakuje w szale. Ninja, który okaleczył dziweczyne, zrobił unik przed atakiem Moto. Już chciał wyprowadzić kontratak, kiedy został trafiony ostrzem w klatke piersiową. Okazało się, że lider zespołu połączył swoją broń, ż żywiołem błyskawicy. Dzięki temu ostrze było wstanie przebić się przez technikę Doton: Domu ''i zadać śmiertelny cios. Widząc to ninja z Wioski Ziemi, nie byli już tak pewni swoich sił jak na samym początku. Podzielili się na dwie grupy. Czteroosobowy oddział, który walczył z Ojcem Yosuke, i trzyosobowy oddział, który miał zająć się młodymi ninja. Shosuke, widząc jaka jest sytuacja, postanowił skorzystac z techniki ''Raiton no Yoroi. Zbroja z błyskawic robiła imponujące wrażenie. Postanowił zaatakować od forntu. Elitarni ninja nie potrafili sobię poradzić z obroną przed tak piekielnie szybkim przeciwnikiem. Dwóch z nich używając techniki'' Doton: Doryuheki'', próbowało zablokować tor natarcia oponenta, okazało się to nie skuteczne'. '''Ojciec Yosuke bez trudu uporał się ze ścianami wystającymi z ziemi, bez trudu również uporał się z ich wykonawcami.Szybkość z jaką się poruszał ojcieć Yosuke, nie pozostawiała prawie wcale czasu na reakcję. Uderzając ''Erubo, Shosuke łamie kark wrogowi. Kompan ninjy z ziemi, nie zdążył podjąć żadnej reakcji ponieważ w tym momencie, ninja z Chmury wykonuje skok nad jego głowę. W momencie kiedy jest nad wrogiem używa Girochin Doroppu, trafiając wroga w głowę, łamie mu czaszkę, impet uderzenia był tak mocny, że ciało ninjy z Ziemi wbiło się mocno w glebę. Pozostała dwójka z tego czteroosobowego oddziału, rozpoznaje w Shosuke człowieka, który nosi przydomek Elektryczny Upiór z Chmury. Nie wiele myśląc wrodzy ninja wykonuję pieczęcie, i używając techniki Doton: Ganban Kyu, próbują zgnieść Upiora. Ten w mig odskakuje w dal. Kiedy miał już twardy grunt pod nogami, widzi jak jego syn, oraz Takeichi spierają się z dwójką ninja. Widać, że jednego udało im się wykończyć. Młodzi ninja, dość dzielnie znoszą natarcie wroga. W jednej chwili, Moto odskakując źle staje na nogę, w wyniku czego traci równowagę i się przewraca. Ninja z Iwagakure próbują to wykorzystać i uderzyć swoimi mieczami. W tej chwili przytomy Yosuke, używa sowjego Gwan-Dao i blokuje atak wroga. Udaje mu się odepchnąć wroga, z za pleców młodego ninja wyskakuje Moto i używa techniki Futon: Kazekiri, technika trafia w nogi wroga, i podcina go, uniemożliwiwjąc ucieczkę. Yosuke postanawia uzyć swojej nowej techniki.Poniewaz wróg jest oddalony, świetnie się ona sprawdzi. Wykonuje pieczęcie i używa Raiton: Tigger no jikko suru. W wyniku tej techniki powstają cztery tygrysy z błyskawicy. Nabierają impetu i uderzają wroga. Technika była na tyle silna, że wykończyła go bez problemu. Młodzi ninja byli z siebie dumni, że wykończyli tak silnego przeciwnika. W tym samym czasie Shosuke spiera się z pozostałą przy życiu dwójką wojowników. Nagle z za jego pleców wyskakuje Moto i używa techniki'' Futon: Shinkugyoku'', trafia przeciwnika, który dzięki utwardzonej skórze jakoś przetrzymał atak, ale nieźle go oszołomił, spowodował też, że przeciwnik został odepchnięty na dość spory kawałek. Tę przewagę wykorzystuje ojciec Yosuke. Postanawia użyć sowjej flagowej techniki. Wykonuje pieczęcie i używa'' Raiton: Kaminari no Shosuke''. Z nieba na szlak spadają błyskawice. Kilka z nich trafia wroga co definytywnie go wykańcza. Technika jest na tyle silna, że niszczy też większą częśc szlaku, co czyni go bezużytecznym. Po dość długiej walce, zadanie można uznać za wykonane. Ninja z Chmury sa dumni z siebie, że zapominaja na moment o rannej towarzyszce. Po opatrzeniu jej ran, Yosuke bierze na plecy dziewczyne, zbierają swój sprzęt i wracają z dobrą nowiną do wioski. 'Śmierć ojca i rozpad drużyny' Pod koniec III wojny. Drużyna 48, która już się wsławiła w świat ninja, miała wykonać jedno ze swoich ostatnich zadań. Mieli udać się do południowej granicy kraju i sprawdzić pogłoski na temat stacjonujących tam shinobi z Wioski Ziemi. Po kilkudniowej wędrówce dotarli na miejsce, Yosuke i reszta członków drużyny ujrzeli prawdziwe piekło. Obóz Kumogakure przez który przechodziły informacje został doszczętnie zniszczony. Wokół walały się szczątki namiotów, resztki ciał, oraz unosił się zapach śmierci. Podczas gdy drużyna zaczęła infiltrowac obóz Mitsuko zauważyła coś w pobliskich krzakach. Poinformowała resztę obozu. Yosuke który jako lider czuł się odpowiedzialny za reszte postanowił to sprawdzić. Kiedy podchodził do krzaków, nagle się wywrócił. Okazało się ze to byla zasadzka. Przytomny ojciec Yosuke odciągnął go na bezpieczną odległość. Poprzez informacje z wywiadu wiedzieli że przed nimi stoi 20 elitarnych Shinobi z wioski Ziemi zwanych Czyścicielami. Wiedzieli, że stoją ze śmiercią twarzą w twarz. Shosuke wiedział jak zażądzić odwrót. Po chiwli drużyna 48 zniknęła w kłebach dymu ale to nie powstrzymało elitarnych ninja aby ich w mig odnaleźć i ścigać. Ojciec Yosuke widział z tej sytuacji jedno wyjście. Kazał młodemu Yosuke wrócić z raportem do wioski a on sam zostanie i powstrzyma na tyle ile się da tamtych ninja. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań zapłakany Yosuke wraz z resztą drużyny udał się w kierunku wioski. To był ostatni raz kiedy Yosuke widział Swojego ojca. 'Powstanie' W trzy lata po zakończeniu III Wielkiej Wojny, Kumogakure nadal nie potrafiło odzyskać dawnej siły. Państwo było słabe zarówno militarnie jak i gospodarczo. Ludzie bali się mieszkać w kraju bez ochrony. Zaczęto rozmawiać na temat nie udolnych rządów obecnych władz. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić na ulice. Na początku były to małe manifestacje, lecz później przerodziły się prawdziwe parady przeciwko władzy. Domagano się zmiany władz. Pewien ambitny ninja postanowił temu zadziałać. Aruji postanowił doprowadzić do kapitulacji kage. Mając za sobą głos ludu sprawił że III Rikage ustąpił tytułu na rzecz Aruji'ego. III został wygnany z siedziby kage. Nie wygnano go jednak z kraju, tylko pozwolono żyć jako ubogi człowiek. Jednakże po dwóch latach od zmiany władcy w kraju ciągle wrzało. Część ludzi chciała aby przywrócić poprzedniego Kage, gdyż wtedy jednak było lepiej, z kolei część ludzi twierdziła że obecny kage jest lepszy. Ludzie zaczęli się sprzeczać, na początku były to wojny na słowa i małe rękoczyny, później jednak doszło do krwawych zamieszek. Kraj podzielił się na dwie części. Na czele ludu ktory chciał aby przywrócono dawnego władcę, stał były III Raikage, wraz z nim jego syn A, Yosuke Higashiyama, Darui oraz Mitsuko Ishimura. Na czele ludu, który nie chciał zmian stał Aruji wraz z Takeichi Moto. Dochodziło do wielu konfliktow zbrojnych, ninja mordowali ludzi, ludzie mordowali ninja. Wojna domowa trwała dość długo, i zamiast strony konfliktów coś zyskiwać, to traciły. Pewnego dnia oddziałowi w skład którego wchodzili Yosuke, Darui, Mitsuko oraz A, udało się przedostać poza linie wroga, aż pod sam pałac. Z racji tego że A był synem III Raikage, znał ten pałac jak własną kieszeń. Wiedział gdzie znajdują się tajne przejścia jak i wyjścia. Zmierzając w kierunku jednego z podziemnych przejść oddział A zetknął się z kilkoma ninja, jednak nie stanowili oni żadnych problemów. Podczas gdy, ninja przedzierali się przez tajne przejście do komnaty Kage, Aruji szykował się do wydania rozkazu ataku na fort przeciwnika. Nie dane mu było jednak wyjść w bój, ponieważ w jednej chwili na ziemię padła wschodnia ściana komnaty. Gdy opadł pył Aruji ujrzał oddział A. Cofnął się do sowich ludzi którzy byli już gotowi na atak. Po jednej stornie stali Yosuke, Darui, Mitsuko i A zaś po drugiej Aruji, Takeichi, oraz pięciu elitarnych shinobi. Nie wdając się w żadne dyskusje doszło do starcia. A walczył z Arujim, Yosuke z Takeichim a Darui i Mitsuko zajęli się pozostałymi ninja. A włączył Raiton no Yoroi ''przez co Aruji miał spore problemy. Szybkość z jaką poruszał się syn III była niesamowita. Takeichi użył techniki ''Fūton: Shinkūgyoku, lecz Yosuke był szybki i użył'' Doton: Doryūheki'' dzięki czemu zblokował atak. W głębi sali Dariu użył Suiton: Suijinheki by ochronić siebię i Mitsuko przed atakiem wroga. W pewnym momencie udało się A trafić Aruji'ego. Widząc jak władca leci bezwładnie Tekeichi na chwilkę przystopował. Yosuke wykorzystał to i rzucił się na przyjaciela. Kiedy padli na ziemię. Yosuke próbował poprzez swoje słowa go zmienić, próbował nakłonić sowjego kompana aby ten zaprzestał być tym złym. W tym samym czasie Darui użył Raiton: Kangekiha przez co zatrzymał wrogów w pewnej odległości. Mitsuko wykorzystala ten fakt, i atakując zza pleców użyła Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku co spowodowało zmieceniem pięciu ninja jednym uderzeniem. W tym samym momencie Takeichi użył Fūton: Reppūshō i powalił Yosuke. Do Yosuki podbiegli Darui i Mitsuko. Takeichi podbiegł do Aruji'ego by pomóc mu zaatakować. Takeichi użył techniki Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku do tego Aruji dokłada Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. W połączeniu tch żywiołow powstał lodowy smok który leciał w kierunku oddziału. A używając'' Raigyaku Suihei'' zniszczył smoka co dało możliwość ataku pozostałej trójce. Yosuke użył Raiton:Tiger o jikkō suru, Darui użył techniki Raiton: Kuropansa zaś Mitsuko zaatakowała techniką Katon: Endan. Zmasowany atak był na tyle szybki że oponenci nie mieli czasu zareagować. Ataki uderzając zniszczyły 3/4 komnaty. Kiedy to opadł kurz unoszący się po uderzeniu widac było dwie psotacie, Aruji'ego który ledwo trzymał się na nogach oraz leżącego koło niego Takeichi'ego. Aruji próbował jeszcze wykonać pieczęć kiedy koło niego pojawił się A i uderzając techniką'' Erubō'' wykończył przeciwnika. Po wyczerpującej walce oddział w końcu pokazał się ludziom, ludziom którzy wierzyli, że ten właściwy władca im się ukaże. III Raikage został przywrócony do tronu A oraz Darui zostali jego głównymi doradcami, a Yosuke i Mitsuko założyli specjalny oddział chroniący kraj. Obecnie Zanim nastąpiła wojna, Yosuke nauczał młodych chūninów. Był wielokrotnym partnerem Raikage, Killer Bee, Daruiego, w treningach. Podczas swoich treningów jak i wykonywanych misji opanował takie techniki jak: Doton: Doryūha, Doton: Doryūdan Doton, Doryū Taiga, Doton: Dosenkiryū, Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,Erubō, ''Girochin Doroppu (tych dwóch techniki nauczył się od Raikage), Suiton: Suigadan, Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu, Suiton:Ja no Kuchi, Suiton: Mizurappa, Suiton: Suijinheki'' (tej techniki nauczył się od Darui'ego), Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu, Razem z Darium bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili, utworzyli wręcz braterską więź. Wraz z Mitsuko Ishimurom, są głównodowodzącymi w jednostce ANBU. Obecnie Yosuke przynależy do armi Darui'ego w IV wielkiej wojnie shinobi. Raikage przewidział jego jako generala, ale Higashiyama zrezygnował na rzecz Darui'ego. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Chmury